Possible Mark of Athena Events
by TheWorldBookGirl
Summary: Events which I believe could possibly happen in The Mark of Athena. If you have anything that you think would be in the book and that you want me to put in, either review or PM. Can be with any characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've decided I'm going to put up yet _another_ story. I seriously must be asking for a death wish, what with my other two stories not having been updated for more than a month, but I'm working on it. So here's a version of a Percabeth reunion, one that I fantasized about recently. By the way, none of my Percabeth reunions are ever going to be mushy and they'll all have Annabeth punching Percy. Okey Dokey. So let's see... I don't own PJO/HoO (which is, of course, tragedy that anchors down on everyone's hearts because they just can't stand the thought of the awesome TWBG not owning the awesomest series out there).**

* * *

><p>Annabeth took a shaky breath as the ramp of the Argo II was lowered. She, Jason, Piper, and Leo were gathered around the top of it, followed by the other cabin leaders and co-leaders from Camp Half-Blood. Finally, flanking the group, were the Hunters of Artemis. Annabeth had never exactly understood why it was "Hunters" and not "Huntresses." After all, they were all female. She'd put it down to that here were too many s's then.<p>

The plank banged loudly as it hit the Roman territory. Annabeth saw Jason take a deep, shaky breath before hesitantly placing his left foot on the ramp and, slowly gathering the courage to face his old family, made his way down to face the silent, barely moving crowd.

"Jason," said a strong female voice. "It's nice to see you again.

"You too, Reyna." Annabeth saw Piper stiffen at the name. "And everyone else, of course. Uh, we've come from the Greek demigod camp, Camp Half-Blood, to ask for peace in order to make the amends needed in order to proceed with the prophecy of the seven.

"Formal much?" Clarisse muttered.

"No!" cried a voice in the crowd. A scrawny figure with straw-blond hair shoved its way up to the front. For one horrible moment Annabeth thought it was Luke and, judging by the sharp intake of breath from one of the hunters, Thalia had as well.

"Reyna," the boy said, "with all due respect, do you think it wise to trust these _Greaci_?"

"First of all Octavian, we all know that you mean absolutely no respect, and secondly yes, I do."

"But-"

Before he could finish, Reyna turned back to Jason and the Argo. "You may all come down and introduce yourselves now."

There were murmurs throughout the Camp Half-Blood crowd before they began shuffling forward. Lacy walked with Piper and Jake with Leo, Malcolm with Annabeth, etcetera. When Annabeth got a better view of the crowd, she began straining her eyes, looking for Percy in the sea of purple t-shirts and gold armour. As she was doing so, her eyes fell on Reyna, whom she couldn't help but think looked oddly familiar, like the way someone might feel seeing a friend after a long time and not realizing who they are.

"Greeks," Reyna announced, "welcome to Camp Jupiter. I am Reyna, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the twelfth and last standing legion. Please introduce yourselves.

Piper stepped up first. "I'm Piper McLean, Aphrodite head councilor, and charmspeaker. My co-leader is Lacy."

Leo was next. Annabeth sighed inwardly, knowing that none of the Romans would take very much liking to him, much less Reyna. "So, 'sup, guys? I'm Leo Valdez, head of the awesomest cabin of them all, Hephaestus. I'm also the supreme commander of the Argo II and fireboy! This here is my epically awesome buddy, Jake Mason, who now knows he shouldn't have let me become head councilor and get all the privileges that should never be given to me. Like introducing myself and him to all of you guys."

Annabeth still couldn't find Percy. She tuned out he rest of the introductions until she and Malcolm wee he last ones. Wait, is that- he was standing by a young girl of about thirteen and a slightly bulky Chinese-looking boy who had a slightly babyish face- "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, defeater of Circe," Reyna seemed to stiffen at that, "and Official Architect of Olympus." Some of the Romans looked at her with respect when she stated the title. "My co-leader is Malcolm."

Thalia began her introduction for the hunters. Annabeth's eyes caught movement in the crowd. That group of three had made its way up to Reyna, and Annabeth noticed that the middle boy had on a toga and purple cape on, similar to Reyna. But as Annabeth watched the boy turn her way, her breath caught. It was definitely him. Without waiting for Thalia to finish what she was saying or for any indication hat Percy still remembered her, Annabeth went down the ramp, walking with purpose towards Percy. All eyes had become locked on her and Thalia had stopped speaking.

She had practiced what she would say and when over and over, bat all that flew out of her head as she found herself making her way to the place where Reyna, Octavian, Percy, and he other two were standing. Apparently most of the Romans seemed to think that Annabeth was going up to Reyna because they all seemed surprised when she stopped walking and stood, staring straight at Percy. Neither of them said or did anything until Percy finally cracked a smile.

"Hey, Wise Gir-"

Percy never finished, because at that moment Annabeth curled her hand into a fist and struck Percy in the stomach. Some of the Romans ran up to restrain her an others raised their weapons, but Percy held up a hand to stop them. "Don't girls know how to hug? Everything is so extreme with you guys!"

"That was for making me worry so much," she punched him in the shoulder. "That was for not calling or IMing me when you remembered me, and this," Annabeth grabbed his shirt, pulled him forward, and kissed him, oblivious to he cheers from the Greeks, rolling of eyes from the hunters, and confused expressions from most of the Romans, "is for being the Seaweed Brain you are."

Percy turned back to the legion after a moment and held Annabeth's hand, raising it in the air triumphantly with his own clasped around it. "Everyone," he announced, "meet my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

Annabeth felt herself blush, and she sighed inwardly from happiness and at Percy's semi-stupidity. _Seaweed Brain._


	2. Chapter 2

**When Leyna First Came to Be**

Everyone trudged up the ramp of the Argo, fatigue finally setting upon the demigods, weighing down their shoulders like a yoke. Annabeth and Percy walked alongside each other with their hands intertwined together and looking barely fazed by the ordeal that had just taken place. Hazel and Frank were together, both smiling slightly. Leo and Reyna both stood alone. Leo was in his own world of mechanics while Reyna scowled at the rain that poured down around them, making her purple top and shorts cling to her skin and her hair stick to her neck and come out of its curls. Jason was walking with Piper and Thalia in silence. He was too full of post-adrenaline to feel like falling asleep, yet he was still worn down.

By the time everyone was aboard the ship, they were all soaked to the bone. However, no one ran for the cover of indoors as would usually happen. They stood alone of gathered in groups, just enjoying the pattering of the rain on the wood deck and the promise of a fresh start hanging in the air as the darkness and pinpricks of stars above their heads began to fade only the slightest bit, signaling that sunrise would be upon them in several hours.

Jason found an empty stretch of the deck and relieved his aching leg muscles by sitting down and leaning his head against the side-rail. He closed his eyes and relished the peace as the rain calmed to a drizzle.

"Can we join you?" a familiar voice asked. Jason opened his eyes to find Thalia, Reyna, and the rest of the seven standing together. He gestured with an arm for them to sit and once again closed his eyes. They sat like that in silence until Thalia spoke again.

"Thanks for saving us, guys. I'm supposing the whole raid was Jason and Percy's idea?"

"No," Jason said. "Actually, it was Percy's. I thought Annabeth had already been killed and that wed all be killed if we went after her, but most people sided with Percy."

"Hmm," Thalia pondered. "I guess that makes sense. Lover for, pessimist against."

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Just kidding. Kind of. But I'm glad you came, little brother."

"Whoa!" Percy, who had been staring off into space shouted. "Wait, wait, wait. Little brother?"

"Percy, I think she's referring to the Zeus/Jupiter thing," Hazel told him.

"No, I know Thalia and I know she wouldn't call someone 'brother' just because of that."

"You're right," Jason replied. "I don't think I or anyone else ever told you, but my name is Jason Grace."

"Wha-? B-but you-you... H-wha-ho-ho-_what_?" Percy stuttered as he glanced back and forth between the two Graces with wide eyes. As if she had been expecting it (which she probably had), Annabeth rolled her eyes and punched Percy in the arm. Everyone laughed and Reyna smirked.

"Well, it's great to finally meet you, Thalia. Jason's mentioned you several times. Something about staplers and dreams with trees..."

"Uh, yeah." Thalia glared at Jason. "Good to meet you too, um..."

"Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion."

"Reyna. Fancy title there. Good thing a girl's running Rome."

"Hey!" Jason interjected. "I'm also praetor! And Percy was as well for a while."

"Thalia completely ignored him and Jason sighed inwardly, feeling a twinge of sibling-to-sibling annoyance.

"I'd guess that you and Piper are the reason he isn't dead yet."

"Yes," Reyna said at the same time Jason said, "And Gwen and her family."

"Gwen? Thalia asked. Jason could see the gears turning in her head. Percy and Annabeth looked to each other and shrugged. Leo just eyed Reyna, probably deciding the best pickup line. "As in Gwendolyn?"

"Yeah, she's in the legion. Or rather, she _was_," Frank told her. "After she died and came back to life the day Percy arrived she retired from the legion to go to college."

Thalia nodded though. She was obviously not paying attention, as she was lost in thought. "What about the rest of her family?"

_Oh no_, Jason thought. _She's going to get all over-protective_.

"Well, her father is a legacy of Minerva, and he works in the university. Her mom is a daughter of Apollo and up until about two years ago she worked outside New Rome in an elementary school."

Thalia smiled a bit then asked, "And her last name?"

"Soleil," Jason replied.

Thalia's grin spread wider and she laughed some.

"What?" everyone asked her in unison.

Thalia laughed again. "I guess I should have seen... But then again..." She laughed. "I never would have thought. Katherine Soleil, daughter of Apollo."

"What are you talking about?" Reyna questioned.

"Oh, nothing. Just stuff from the dark days. I need to meet Gwendolyn sometime. And her family. After all, they probably took you in after Lupa was done with you, Jason." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Jason decided a simple nod was the best reply.

"So..." Percy said after a short and awkward silence.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Jason wondered aloud. "Go sightseeing, go to Greece...?"

"Come on, Jason." Reyna rolled her eyes. "Don't be so lame."

"Wait a second," Leo halted the conversation. "Did I just hear Reyna say what she just said? And she _rolled her eyes at the same time_? Could Reyna be turning warm and well, cool? She's stopping her coldness? Guys, the apocalypse is upon us. It's not Gaia after all." Leo clutched his hands together over his heart and pretended to die of a heart attack on deck.

And what did Reyna do?

She laughed.

Jason sat there, staring at her in shock with the rest of them. Except for Leo, that is. He was trying in vain not to do the whole boo-ya thing.

"What?" Reyna asked, noticing their incredulous faces. "Can't a girl laugh?"

"Even I have only gotten you to laugh about once a year. And it took a LOT more effort."

Reyna just blushed and shrugged. Piper giggled and whispered in Jason's ear, "Leyna has now come to be." Jason was shocked. Reyna and Leo. Leo and Reyna. Total opposites. WOW.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are looking forward to me updating my Mark of Athena: Believe me, it's coming. Just be aware that I'm going to skip to when they arrive in Italy, because I honestly have no idea what I'm going to fill that empty space up with**

**Funny story: When I was typing this up from my notebook, at one point I was just typing without looking at the paper, thinking "...unfazed by the ordeal...", and then I looked at the paper and noticed that it said the exact same thing where I was thinking it would be, and I just thought, "Wow, this person has such similar writing tastes as me." And then I realized that I wrote it. *Facepalm*  
><strong>

**My sad/awesome life during band class: Well, during band class I have a sad/awesome life. Once, bookbook and I were sitting in band, and I picked up my pencil-4pen thing and began drawing a face on my left hand and one on my right, with the lips being my thumb and that area by the knuckle of the index finger. bookbook saw what I was doing and asked me to loan her my pen. I passed it past a flute and a clarinet to her, and she drew two faces as well. Then whenever the band teacher started going off at the trumpets, we would do random stuff with those faces. XP  
><strong>

**My awesome life in band class is writing whenever the band teacher goes off at the trumpets or the saxophones. The backsides of several pieces of music are filled with writing and relationship webs. The page at the beginning of the band book where you're supposed to log your practicing (which is, er, was completely empty for me) is so filled with writing that I had to continue to the next page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO...sad but harsh truth.**

* * *

><p>Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Percy were sitting around a large table eating gelato, having finished their pizza already. They were attempting to discuss their next steps for the quest over the chaos o the restaurant when Hazel suddenly cried out, pointing at the door. Percy swiveled around and surveyed the scene through the glass door. People were running and yelling at each other to get out of the way and screaming "Toro! Toro!" in Italian, and through the midst of it all was the one and only… Minotaur. Percy sighed and gestured for the others to follow him. By the time they reached the door, all the Italians were gathering around it, looking stunned. Percy pushed through them and opened the door, despite one man's cry of "Stupido ragazzo! Non andare là fuori!"<p>

As Percy stepped out onto the deserted street, he readied Riptide and knew that the others were doing the scene with their weapons. The Minotaur suddenly spun around and eyed the eight of them. Annabeth looked at Percy expectantly and asked, "Well?"

"Well, what? It's your turn."

"But you know how to do it better than I do!"

"But I've already killed him twice!"

"Wait, _what_?" Frank interjected, sounding incredulous "You've killed the _Minotaur_? _Twice_?"

"Ye–"

"Guys!" Reyna yelled, turning their attention to the half-bull that was gearing up.

Percy sighed, then swore, and then turned to face the monster. "Hey, there!" Percy shouted. "Just couldn't stay away, huh?" The Minotaur snorted and scraped the ground with his foot when he recognized Percy. "Yeah, first when I was twelve, then when I was practically sixteen, and now when I'm almost seventeen. When will it be next? My high school graduation?"

The Minotaur charged him with both arms reaching out, having learned from previous mistakes. Percy ducked under one arm at the last moment and spun around to face him/it. The Minotaur turned and glared at Percy with its beady black bull's eyes, then charged again. Percy swiped with his sword, but was only able to make a gash in the monster's chest.

"You know, I still have that horn of yours hanging on the wall in my cabin, Percy stated conversationally. That only seemed to anger the beast further. "Oh, cr–" The Minotaur had charged once more. Percy rolled under him, stood up, spun around, and sunk Riptide hilt-deep into its back. The Minotaur dissolved into dust.

Percy wiped the dust off his hands as he turned back to face his friends. Only Annabeth seemed unfazed by the ordeal. "So," she said, "should we go back to our gelato?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling that Rick Riordan's Noorse series is somehow going to incorporate Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Anult (AnubisWalt). Maybe even some PJO/HoO characters.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's grip tightened on the shield. Anxiety and anticipation gripped her chest with a frozen hand as adrenaline began to pump through her bloodstream. Her breathing became erratic as the ship began to descend towards a huge field of dirt in between what looked like a military camp and a city of beautiful - _No_, she thought, _marvelous and awesome _- architecture.

Annabeth glanced around to see how the others were doing. Droplets of sweat were forming above Leo's brow as he attempted to land the ship smoothly and neatly. He had stopped fussing about with the gauges and instead was focussing on the monitor before him, carefully pulling and pushing levers this way and that.

Piper was pacing even faster than before, but her pacing didn't carry her on her normal path; she strode from Jason to the mast instead of balistae to mast. She kept murmuring her lines over and over to herself, but quietly now so that Annabeth no longer felt compelled to obey the other girl.

Lastly, Jason was the same as earlier, except for the veins that were prominent in his pale and slightly unsteady hands as they clutched tighter around the hilt of his sword. His face was impassive, almost cold, as he stared out across the boundaries of his old home.

The trireme gave a sudden lurch for which none of them was prepared, snapping Annabeth out of her reverie. Annabeth toppled over and fell on top of Piper, who had just been pacing past her. "Oh, gods. Sorry, Piper," she apologized as she scrambled up.

"No problem." Piper sighed and sat up. Annabeth could hear a string of curses coming from Leo's general direction and a nervous laugh from Jason. She closed her eyes and fought down the urge to tell Leo to land faster. It wouldn't help anything besides her nerves to go any faster.

Annabeth went back looking over the edge of the ship, once again turning to her thoughts. What was it that could go wrong? Would Percy not remember her? Would the Romans attack when they came out? Would Jason turn on them?  
>NO, she told herself. NO, HE WON'T. STOP THINKING THAT. JASON IS A FRIEND.<p>

A large thump rocked the boat, and Annabeth thought for a fleeting second that the Romans had begun to attack, but it wasn't that. The ship wasn't moving anymore, and Leo was grinning ear to ear in what seemed to be relief.  
>They had landed.<p>

* * *

><p>As Leo prepared for them to disembark, Jason stepped down from his platform, Piper began muttering her lines again, and Annabeth began searching for Percy. She couldn't see him in the crowd before them, but perhaps he was in the group that was just arriving, full of kids in togas, adults, and ... Ghosts? Annabeth scanned the cluster of people until her eyes rested on three heads, two of them had black hair and one had dark brown curls. And one mop of hair looked VERY familiar.<p>

He had his arm around the other two, and the darker-skinned one with curls was definitely a girl. Annabeth couldn't see their faces, but she was quite sure the girl was very pretty. Annabeth's chest seemed to collapse in on itself and she found it hard to breathe. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Annabeth warily turned, a hand on her knife ready to whip it out at a moment's notice, but it was just Piper, who spoke only two words. "We're ready."

Annabeth inhaled and exhaled deeply before going to stand by the ladder as Jason and Piper lowered themselves, closely followed by Leo. Taking another deep breath to calm herself, she glanced back at the deck to make sure Gleeson was still inside and, after hearing a grunt of defeat from a fighter on TV and attempting to untangle the knot of nerves in her stomach, she descended to the ground below.

* * *

><p>The Romans were definitely hostile, but a few words from Piper put them at ease.<p>

"Please," she urged with her charmspeak, "lower your weapons. We just want to talk." With her voice above muttering tones, Annabeth wasn't able to prevent herself lfrom listening to the other girl. She unsheathed her knife and set it down on the ground, and she could see Jason doing the same with his sword and Leo untying his utility belt out of the corner of her eye. The Romans lowered their weapons, if somewhat hesitantly. But when the girl with the purple cape of a praetor dropped her dagger to the ground, the others followed suit, ridding themselves of daggers and knives, spears and lances, swords and glaci. Through the mass of bodies, Annabeth was pretty sure she could see a pen being set on the ground by a hand that was calloused by many battles and lots of training.

"Thank you," Piper continued. "You all know about the war coming with Gaia. Am I correct?" A few people nodded in response. "Good. And as you know, your praetor, Jason Grace, was swapped with the leader of our camp, Camp Half-Blood for Greek demigods, by Hera, or Juno for you.

"Our oracle at Camp also produced a prophecy last summer after the Titan war. We understand that you have had it here for many centuries, but we just wanted to make sure. It goes:

_Seven half-bloods will answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the doors of death._

"We know that the first line refers to Jason, Percy, three more from our camp, and two more from yours. We are unsure about what the second and thrid lines refer to, but we do know that the final line refers to Gaia opening the doors of death. If you know more, we would appreciate your knowledge."

Reyna nodded thoughtfully. "We do not know much more than you, only that Thanatos was recently freed by Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, and Hazel Levesque. We also know that the Ambassador of Pluto has been taken by Gaia's forces and is currently being held at the doors of death."

As Annabeth processed the information, something occurred to her. "You have children of the Big Three at your camp? we only have a son of Hades, Percy, and we used to have a daughter of Zeus."

"We only have Jason and Hazel, but we used to also somewhat have the Ambassador of Pluto - Nico di Angelo."

"_Nico?_" Annabeth almost shouted.

"Yes," Reyna calmly replied. "Why?"

"Because Percy and I, along with another demigod and a satyr, found Nico and Bianca di Angelo two-" Annabeth was cut off by Gleeson Hedge running off the ship and yelling, "Die, cupcakes! Die!"

Utter chaos broke out. The Romans picked their weapons up and the centurions broke up into five groups of two each. Piper futilely tried to calm them down, but to no avail. Reyna joined the group against Jason; Hazel against Piper; and Percy, with his green eyes filled with anger and sorrow, accompanied the girl and boy who were fighting Annabeth.

The next ten minutes were a blur to her. She fought the two Romans desperately, and eventually took them out, only to find herself facing HIM - Percy. He was actually FIGHTING her, and not just verbally about some stupid thing or for practice, but really, REALLY fighting her. What she remembered most vividly about the moment was his eyes: the fury in them, and the tenderness; how she thought, IT'S JUST LIKE PRACTICE, and almost smiled; how he raised his sword and she raised her knife.

And they fought. Annabeth, who knew Percy's style better than anyone, hado problem dodging, blocking, and parrying every one of his blows. And he did the same with her strikes. She was just beginning to enjoy herself when her knife got through Percy's defense and got a slice at his skin. She braced for the sudden, sharp stinging which occurred after contact was made, however light, with his curse of Achilles by a weapon, but instead scarlet blood welled up quickly at the lip of the fresh wound. Annabeth stopped what she was doing and stared at it, then looked up into Percy's face. He smiled, and she attacked. Percy hurriedly brought his sword back up again.

"You - STUPID - Seaweed - Brain!" she grunted out with each strike. "You get kidnapped by Hera, come here and don't contact me for SIX MONTHS, and then you loose your mark of Achilles!" After saying that and fighting at the same time, Annabeth was out of breath.

"Actually," Percy interjected, "I've only been here about a wee-"

"And then you don't even remember me or camp, so you probably don't even know what I'm talking about or who I am besides an architect and a daughter of Athena. You DAMN Seaweed Brain." She said the last part quietly so as not to let her voice break and show weakness. She could feel tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she held them back, fighting for the freedom she wanted her soul to have. Suddenly a strike brought them face to face with each other, knife and sword crossed in an x, barring the little distance between their chests.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed softly. His eyes looked hard as celestial bronze. "Don't you dare-" OH, GODS. I'M IN FOR IT NOW. Annabeth prepared herself to block a blow, but she was completely unready for what happened. Percy leaned in and closed the mere centimeters that lay between them and put his lips against hers. It was a sweet, simple kiss which filled Annabeth so completely that she almost dropped her knife. When they broke apart, Percy continued his sentence. "-ever think that I would forget you."

"But Hera. Didn't she-"

"You were the only thing I remembered until a few days ago. You were what kept me going."

Annabeth blushed and smiled, then, suddenly remembering their situation, glanced about to see almost every face on the field staring at them. Annabeth could imagine their thoughts. LOVE ON THE BATTLEFIELD BETWEEN THE GREAT AND MIGHTY PRAETOR AND THE LOW AND UNWORTHY GRAECUS! WHAT NEXT? A Pegasus and a UNICORN GETTING TOGETHER?


End file.
